


Eskimo Boy

by Sept_Meules



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who AU - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint posing as a male nurse, F/M, Gen, more tags to be added as the story progresses, time paradox
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sept_Meules/pseuds/Sept_Meules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Bruce Banner was a Doctor. As in the doctor in the BBC show. Instead of the huge green monster, the doctor has another personality. He also has companions, don't worry.  </p><p>Companions: Natasha Romanov; Clint Barton; Tony Stark</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The TARDIS in Siberia

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Title came from Draper's remix of Eskimo Boy. Caution for peeps who hate electronic dance music. 

Bruce pushed the final button before his machine warped into the fabric of time. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand, the frail lives of billions of people starting and ending, the strands changing colour on the events that happen. 

The machine stops, making Bruce stumble forward, but the control panel catches him. 

"Well, it couldn't get anymore worst." He assures himself. 

Coming out of the machine, even in a cautious way, didn't save him from a very large gun pointed at his face. 

He gulps and looks up to see the man holding the doctor's very life hostage. 

It couldn't get worst, he chants in his mind. The worst case scenario that could happen was those alien terrorists that killed his parents ringing outside his door. 

But confusion wades his subsconscious. 

"You're a woman!" He exclaims in both bafflement and amazement. He couldn't help but smile at the woman in front him. 

Her eyes narrows into slits. Instantly, Bruce knew she was debating in her mind if Bruce was being insulting or he was plain crazy. Also the fact if he was hostile, judging by the way her knuckles tightened near the trigger. 

He raises his hands in defense, "I mean you no harm." She gestured to him to get out of the box. Bruce complied with his hands up by his head, hearing the snow crunch under his feet. 

/We're somewhere in the Central Siberian Plateau, near the Angara river. Russia./

He inhales intensely, letting the cold air feel his senses. 

Well, that's nice. He haven't gone to Russia. 

"Who are you?" She demanded, gun still pointed at him. 

A gun bullet pelted near Bruce's head even before he could open his mouth to reply. 

Instinctively, they ducked as more gunshots followed the first. Bruce threw his arms over the woman and led her inside his machine. 

Both of them fell on solid floor, much to the woman's surprise, believing to fall on Russian snow. 

Bruce fumbled on his feet as he got up to close the door and save themselves from the bullets outside. He quickly moved to the control panel and flipped switches and pressed buttons, under pressure of the pelting noise hitting his machine. He grimaced at the thought of it as he pressed the last button. 'I'll be redoing the paint job.' He tells himself as he and the woman on the floor lurched backwards. 

Then before Bruce could figure, the machine stops. 

"Here we are." He announces to his passenger, whipping his head to her, smiling amiably. 

He figures that she haven't lifted her suspicions on him since she kept scowling at him. 

"Oh, how rude of me," he says, walking over to her and offering a hand. "I am the Doctor."

Without a moments' passing, she questions, "'Doctor' who?"

He blinks dumbly, "Oh yes, yes. My name is Bruce Banner. Excuse my slow-wittedness." 

She slowly takes his offered hand and was helped up. 

"I would gladly relocate you if--" He suggests, but the back of his knees were hitted, his weight held down by the gravity of this Earth, thus landing him on the floor ungracefully. 

A gun clicks ready to fire. And once again, he finds it aimed at his face. 

"Who the hell are you and what is this place?" She hisses ever so cruelly. 

The countless of devices in the room beeps and lights up systematically, a sound Bruce had considered 'white noise' that relaxes him in his solitude. 

"I'm a Time Lord, if that's what you mean with your question. From the planet called Gallifrey. I have gone around the universe using this very machine. The TARDIS."

She withdraws her gun and straps it to the holster on her thigh. Her eyes shift around the room quizzically, her face unreadable. Then she asks him, "Are you telling me you're an alien?"

He nods, placing a hand over his chest, "I have two hearts. I believe there is only one in the human body."

She gives him a stern look. Hesistating, she takes a step forward and slowly puts her hand on his chest.  Close enough to feel the heat from his very human-like body, she could feel several rhythmic thumping under her palm.  Then steps back. 

Breathing to ease herself, "I believe you."

He offers a small smile. "As I was saying, I would gladly relocate you," he starts, going to the entrance of the TARDIS and opening it, "if there weren't people chasing you."

She looks sideways at the TARDIS uneasily, rubbing her forearm with her other hand, covering her chest. Body language showing that she was unhinging. 

He sees this and closes the door, "Would you like to tell me what's on your mind?"

"I--" She presses her lips together in a tight line. "Where ever I would go they'd be there."

Bruce got alarmed by this, "Are they aliens too?"

She laughs smally, "Uhm, I don't mean it that kind of way, Doctor. You see, the organization I work for make me go to several places around the world to eradicate people like the ones we encountered just now." She exhales a bit. Must mean she rarely tells anyone about this. 

He gasps, "But you are a female! Surely, that isn't a fair thing to do."

"No, it is a thing called 'equality' here in Earth. Though in my organization, it is very tight-knitted on such things. There aren't special treatment."

Bruce nods. Then a possibility pops in his mind, "Would you like to accompany me in the duration of my time here in Earth?"

She was surprised. "What?" 

Bruce smiles brightly, "Would you take my offer on being my companion for the mean while?"

She looks at him, her brows raised. Then answers softly, "If that wouldn't be a problem."

He runs back to his control panel in newly founs joy, "Then, welcome to the TARDIS! Where everything is but the norm!" He changes the settings once again, "We're going to have alot of adventure, my friend. We--" He stops as he remembers, "Before I would babble on and on, may I ask you. What's your name?"

She smiles for the first time, "Natasha."


	2. The TARDIS goes travelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ever gone to Vanaheim?" 
> 
> She laughs. Of course she haven't, but she plays along. "I believe not, Doctor Banner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They go to Vanaheim. This isn't based on Thor 2 or any Marvel storyline. And I don't even know if I'm right. Was it Vanaheim or Niflheim? I didn't do sufficient research. 
> 
> And any wrong things in the story is my fault. Or my iPod's. So yeah, in lack of a beta.

Bruce learns that her whole name is Natasha Romanov. Very much Russian like the country Bruce acquired her from. She works in a very incognito organization of the USSR against the America and its alies. 

Apparently, she was trained as a tough soldier since she was very young; hence, her ability to be quick-minded which saved Bruce from getting bit by an alien gate keeper. 

Her marines-like behaviour had saved them alot of times since the very day they met. So /Bruce/ was more trouble than he originally intended to be. 

Right now, they just came back from helping King Fulliane of planet Gixon from their geographic disturbance which had been altered because of their technology of changing their weather. Bruce had dropped a few words to Natasha in how stupid such technology is, she laughed under her breath before the King cast a look at them and continued his speech on how it was groundbreaking for their history that such thing was made. 

Natasha groaned and let herself drop down on the floor of the TARDIS. Bruce was behind her, closing the door and went to the controls, quickly changing locations before the King could fatten them up for a celebratory feast which Natasha had want to avoid (remembering her first alien celebratory feast, she was required to puke out the food she ate to make room for more).

The machine lurches forward before coming to a halt. The doctor goes back and opens the door and let sunlight in. 

Natasha squints her eyes at the sudden brightness. Outside, she peeks greenery and a tall lamp light, and also gray pavement. She asks hoarsely, "Are we in Earth?"

Bruce nods. "Home, sweet, home. Eh, Natasha?"

She smiles then passes out. 

Bruce huffs. Why were humans this weak? He gives up by going out and buying neccessities for Natasha, such as hydration and energy-supplements. 

When he came back, he saw her Indian squated on the floor. 

She turns to him, "Where'd you go?"

He lifts the plastic bag in his hand. "Thought you'd appreciate these."

She stands up and was handed a bottle of Gatorade. She thanks him. "So, where to next, Doc?"

"Ever gone to Vanaheim?" 

She laughs. Of course she haven't, but she plays along. "I believe not, Doctor Banner."

He smiles, "Well, Agent Romanov, it's the land of the pale elves."

This pikes her interests, "Why are we headed there?" Ever since she had started accompanying the time lord, she had prepared herself to expect the wierdest, extravagant aliens and planets. And that had worked on her favour, saving her from fainting at the unusual customs and traditions some aliens do. So yeah, aliens are real. But now the doctor says 'elves'. Are they like the very iconic Santa's elves? Humanoid in anatomy and cute? Hmm, most probably not. 

"Because they have apparently asked for our presence there." He tells her too casually, turning dials and pressing up on things on his controls. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't watch Doctor Who at all. That's why I had my dad buy me a CD.
> 
> Natasha here is like Donna Noble, the Doctor's bestie. And if reading the fanfictions correctly, she became the most important woman in the universe? (Citations needed)


	3. A new kind of sky.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was even a place for her clothes back in the closet room in the TARDIS. 
> 
>  
> 
> Or the one where Natasha learns to be a person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some feels.

Both of them curtsied to the elf on the throne. Bruce gestured to himself, talking in Elvish, "I am from the planet Galifrey."

/"Ah, a Time Lord."/ The king's advisor presumes. 

Bruce nods, "Yes. And this," he gestured for Natasha to come to his side, "this is my friend, Natasha."

The king nods, but his advisor speaks for him, "I see that you have gone to Earth for refuge."

He was taken aback, "What?"

The royal advisor continues, "The planet Galifrey had been obliterated by the Daleks."

"A-are there any survivors?" He asks. 

"No one knows."

 

Natasha and Dr. Banner were soon shown to a room to lodge for the meanwhile. 

There were fruits in a bowl on the table leading to the balcony outside that looked over the royal city. And above its silhouttes were the colors green, blue, indigo-- Natasha had figured this to be evening. Nonetheless, it looked breath-taking. 

She turned her head to the Doctor who had been lying down very still on one of the beds. Earlier, he had fulled a bathtub and drenched himself in it, then came out dripping and flung himself on the bed. 

She looked down at her own attire. She and the doctor had once gone shopping (back in Earth) to rid of Natasha of her catsuit. The reason was that many times they had gone on saving part of the Earth, men would be staring after her. 

She now wore a black top, the purple jacket she wears on top it layed abandoned on her bed, and a pair of pants. The doctor had made her wear boots. There was even a place for her clothes back in the closet room in the TARDIS, the reason was that she moves very flexibly and her clothes weren't fit for that kind of movement. The catsuit was somewhere near all the pants they bought if ever it was needed. 

"Doctor," she breathes sympathetically. 

However, she was heard. 

"Yes?"

She was surprized. She walked back inside and sat on the other bed adjacent to the doctor's. 

"What got you so down?" She questions him. 

He breathes and opens his eyes, looking up. He starts his story, "The Daleks have gone to my homeplanet and destroyed it."

Her jaw drops in a silent gasp. 

"The Daleks are alien terrorists. And they are the ones who killed my parents." 

Natasha feels sympathetic for him. Ever since she had started this adventure with the Doctor, she had broken down the walls of her heart that kept her feeling emotions that she knew weren't beneficiaries. With the Doctor, she learned real, /reckless/, adventure. Saved the world once or twice. And felt like a living person. 

When she was taken from a very young age, she was taught to rid of emotions, but she still remembers that time like a dog licking its wound. Now, she was sympathizing with the Doctor because she knew he needed it. 

"I'm so sorry." She whispers. 

He goes on, "My parents were travelling to the Council when their ship and the Daleks' crossed paths and the Daleks just blasted them off." He breathes from keeping himself from sobbing. "A-and now, Gallifrey's gone. I don't have a home to go to."

Natasha switched her place and sat by Bruce's hip. She reached down and caressed his head. 

Bruce took a deep breath and sat up. "Natasha?"

The woman reclined her hand back, "Yes?" She asks sincerely. 

"Can... can I have a hug?"

She leans forward and hugs the Doctor close. She rubbed circles on his back when she felt that her shoulder had become wet. She hushed him and rocked him back and forth like a child who woke from a bad dream. Wishing she could do more, she knew that he must be insisting in his mind that all was a bad dream to be waken upon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why I'm updating at the next day is because this story jad been in storaged in my device for so long. 
> 
> Pretty soon I'll be asking you for ideas for the upcoming chapters. Even if you think it'll be for the other two companions. I'll welcome it. 
> 
> (Indirect pleading for a comment.)


	4. Arthur and Excaliber of the Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh right, we're not English." He says, like it was the most obvious thing on the universe, which may be is. 
> 
> She nods unconsciously, pulling the stick down very much like a lever. To her surprise, it cut the tree trunk, looking like a line of its radius and its spearhead glowed caramel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself. 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading and the two kudos my story recieved. You don't know how much this means, it humbles me in the most therapeutic way. So thank YOU very very much.

Natasha sat in a cave, waiting for the rain to subside. The Doctor and her were to be scanning the dead plains of Vanaheim. This is because Vanaheim's devices and machinery had been missing from the armoury room. Apparently, the dead planes are above armoury room, so Natasha gathered their armoury room was big. That being they weren't allowed to see their technology. 

"You shall find the emergency latch of the armoury room when you see the tree stump where the Spear of Akoustikos is maimed." Natasha checked her phone dictionary if that was right, but soon pushed it back in her pocket when the royal advisor eyed her. 

She had taken refuge in the small cave to shelter her from the rain that had taken the plains of Vanaheim unexpectedly. The Doctor and her had accidentaly parted ways when some beings started shooting at them. 

The pattering on the boulder lessens to a stop. Natasha looks up to see the sky roll up to hide the angry clouds, she stands up and steps out of her refuge. 

Walking out of the cave, Natasha looked around, her soldier-like senses piking up. Where was the Doctor? She narrowed her eyes, searching the deadlands for a familiar hint of purple under a black waistcoat. Nothing. 

She decided to go back to the Vanaheim castle where the TARDIS was safely hidden. Only to remember she hadn't memorised the way back there. 

She very much cursed in Russian, feeling better with letting out a word from her mother tongue. 

Where now?

"Doctor?" She tried. "Doctor?"

She started walking east of the cave. 

The wastelands was very much boring, to say the least. It was like the Siberean plateau, white, but this place had little skinny dead trunks of trees, and they were ash white. 

Huh. 

She went near one and broke of a tip of a branch off the tree. It wasn't hard, on the contrary, it was very much like a lump of wax. She sniffed it and scratched it. Wax. She took the small excess on her fingernail and tasted it. 

She spat it out of her mouth as soon as it had a familiar taste on her tongue. Tasted like those illegal drugs they'd smuggle in back in Russia [The author would not specify what /it/ tastes like as to not advocate illegal drugs].

Tap. 

She looks behind her.

A figure cloaked in dark gray but became colorful when light hits it--the cloth looked like a hide from an Anrada Ngobi, an endangered species from the planet Aisren. The planet gave an exotic Middle East vibe. 

"Who are you?" Natasha demanded. 

A gloved hand came out from the folds of that cloak and gave a 'stop' gesture to him. Natasha stayed in her position. Then the hand of that figure started spelling out words, one by one in sign language. 

S-E-S-T-E-P-A-W-A-Y

'Please step away.'

Natasha obliged. 

The cloaked figure stepped up and produced a hand sickle from its cloak and cut the dead wood off its roots. Then stood up, broke the tree easily into twigs and placed them in a knapsack. 

Then before both Natasha and the figure, from the roots sprout out a fresh green tree with a black trunk. But as soon as it rose from the ground, it withered to white. 

The cloaked figure nodded back at Natasha and with the swish of the cloak, it disappeared. 

Natasha blinked. 

She started walking again, north where she stopped. Not five minutes later, she saw a straight stick protruding out of the ground. 

Startled by the sight, she walked around it, one round. Just what is this? The rest of the wasteland had ash white trees and this could not possibly be a tree. 

"Oh, there you are." Bruce says, surprised. His coat was tattered with bullets. 

She was startled by his appearance, "What happened to you?" She asks, concerened. 

He smiles sheepishly, "I negotiated with humanoid dinosours, they did confess to stealing from Vanaheim armoury. Though what puzzles me is hoe they entered." He hums as he turns to the stick. 

Natasha follows his gaze. 

"It seems that no one can take the spear from the tree. Much like that Arthur and Excalibur story from England." The Doctor continues his musing. "Have you heard of that, Natasha?"

She turns to him, "I have not."

"Oh right, we're not English." He says, like it was the most obvious thing on the universe, which may be is. 

She nods unconsciously, pulling the stick down very much like a lever. To her surprise, it cut the tree trunk, looking like a line of its radius and its spearhead glowed caramel. 

Her eyes flashed wide open, eyes glowing gold. What's this? She felt her skin becoming warmer and warmer until it was too hot, but even the hot temperature on her skin became bearable. Like it was just there, an idea, not very much like a actual happening. She was just recognizing its presence. 

Screaming. There's screaming. Her name. Someone's screaming her name. 

Natasha wants to close her eyes; to blink. But even such an involuntary thing couldn't be done. In her eyes nothing else matters but the gold. The shimmering gold that was being accumulated at the top of her sight, like wearing a pair of glasses. 

Her body feels unbelievably light. Why?

"...sha. Natasha! NATASHA!"

Just like that, she blinked. 

Uncertain, she turns her head to the doctor. 

But instead of sideways, she was looking up at Bruce's face. When did she fall down on the ground?

"Natasha..." he whispers "you pulled the Spear out. And no one in the universe could do so. But you. You're very much like Arthur, with the Spear as your Excalibur."

They hear loose footsteps on the dry ground, approaching them. It was the King and his advisor, with a trail of the king's men behind them. 

The elves were hasting towards them. Then the king sees the absence of the Spear on the trunk, which is now in Natasha's hand, he falls down on his face. The other elves soon follows down on the ground. 

Bruce and Natasha share a glance, then look back at the elves. 

"What just happened?" Natasha says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peace.   
> Love.   
> Gummy bears. 
> 
> Till next chapter.


	5. The TARDIS goes to the library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy blinks. /There haven't been human visitors in the Library since ever!/ It couldn't help but get Lucy giddy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried posting this five times actually. And failed. 
> 
> I'm so sorry. But here it is anyway!!

They were soon back in the palace, in the room they shared. The table by the corner was full of fruits that Natasha is very sure isn't from Earthly vegetation. 

Natasha sat on her bed, unsure on the thing they jad placed on her head. 

"Doctor, why are they treating us like this?" She asks. 

The Doctor was pacing near the table, in deep thought. 

"Doctor?"

"If memory serves, the Spear of Akoustikos is made from the skull of the Pliny the Elder of the Goutones. The Goutones is an ancient race of aliens, they died out eventually." He tells her, "They say that some unnamed species had found Pliny's skull and forged a spearhead from it."

Natasha nods, "Yeah, the spearhead glowed. It looked like an amber LED light."

The Doctor gives her a incredulous stare. 

"It's a small light bulb." She tells him dismissively. 

"Anyway, legend says that the Chosen One will be the only person to wield it."

"How did it got here?" She questions. 

"The first king of Vanaheim was to keep it safe. Visited by the unknown species."

"No one really knows what particular race these unknown aliens are?"

The Doctor shakes his head. "Maybe a visit to the Intergalactic Library would help."

 

The TARDIS was restocked with alot of Vanaheim fruits. Natasha's really shocked that Vanaheim is really a vegetarian planet. 

The Doctor sees to it that he and Natasha had placed the fruits in the freezer room. ALL of it. Before they relocate back to the control room to get to the Intergalactic Library. 

He turns to her, "Ready?"

She smiles, "Yeah."

With the press of a button, the TARDIS went a-tumbling into the wrap of Space and Time. 

 

Lucy the librarian, overseer of billions of transcripts, tomes and scrolls of varying extraterrestrial beings, flinched when a zap rebounded in the dome of the Intergalacric Library where it's mostly dead silent. 

Lucy drops the tome and ran from the table to find the source of the noise. /Where?/ There is only one being who emits that kind sound. Okay, maybe two. Gallifreyans and Bobs. Lucy hopes it's the former. The Bobs are dumb creatures whose vocal cords are angular and lengthy to have a 'zap' as the only syllable they can produce. 

There, by the statue of Knowledge. 

Lucy halts as not to bump into the source, as the door of the infamous TARDIS swung open. The Doctor stumble out with a female human in tow. 

Lucy blinks. /There haven't been human visitors in the Library since ever!/ It couldn't help but get Lucy giddy. 

The Doctor notices the librarian. "Oh Lucy! Hi!"

Lucy waves an over-enthusiastic 'hi'.

The Doctor gestures to Lucy for his human companion, "Natasha, this is Lucy."

Natasha steps forward, offering a hand to Lucy, "Uhm, hello, miss."

The Doctor laughs, so does Lucy. "Lucy here belongs to a race who knows no sex."

Natasha gives him a quizzical look. 

"They're neither male nor female. They're somehow like hermaphrodites, without the reproductive system." Bruce tells her. "Lucy is just Lucy." He faces the alien, "Tell her."

Lucy bows, then with a very manly that Natasha can point out, "Hello, nice to meet you."

Natasha blinks. This 'alien' who looks very much like a Swedish supermodel, has the manliest voice Natasha had the pleasure of hearing. "Uhm, hi." She manages. 

Lucy nods. 

"Right-o." The doctor says, "Introductions done. Lucy, we need to know everything about Pliny of the Goutones."

Lucy blinks, then shifts eyes to ponder. /Pliny. Goutones. Where is that categorized?/ "Yes, in the very back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love. Peace.   
> Muriatic Acid. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	6. The Doctor becomes a linguist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce takes out a pen and some paper, "Do you know how to read morse, Natasha?"
> 
> "No, but," she takes out her phone, both brows raises when she sees that her phone had wifi signal. "I have a PDF that can teach you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, unbeta'd.

Natasha carries a box of scrolls to the table where Bruce was skimming through a huge scroll. A family tree, he told her. 

An incredibly large family tree. 

She places the box on a different table and turns to lean her back against it. She cranes her neck a bit to peer into the scroll. "It only contains four generations." She states. 

Bruce looks up from it, "Well, yeah. In human standard of time, each individual of the Goutone race lives about a decade and a half before it turns into a series of photons."

Natasha thought of it for a while. If she remembers correctly, a photon is an atom of light. And then the Spear came into mind. "If they turn into photons, how come Pliny's skull was salvaged?"

Bruce smiles. "Good question, my friend." He turns back to the scroll. "That is what I am finding for also."

Natasha goes back to her own scrolls. "Last question. If that scroll only has four generations, why does it need to be big?"

"There are notes in the background."

"Oh."

"And as much as it hurts my pride, I don't understand any of it."

She whips her head to him with an incredulous face, a smile nearing into laughter. "The great Doctor Bruce Banner doesn't know the Goth's heiroglyphs?"

Bruce offers a weary smile. 

She goes to have a look. Then narrowed her eyes. "Hmm, that's strange. It looks like..." she takes the magnifying glass "inverted Russian writing. And it's merged with some...morse code."

Bruce touches the scroll, "Isn't morse code the writing of the blind?"

"No, that's braille."

Bruce takes out a pen and some paper, "Do you know how to read morse, Natasha?"

"No, but," she takes out her phone, both brows raises when she sees that her phone had wifi signal. "I have a PDF that can teach you."

Bruce used her phone as a manual to decode a part of the transcript. It took him several hours. Whilst doing this, Natasha went to the TARDIS to eat something since food was probably unallowed in the Intergalactic Library. When she came back Bruce was most probably cursing in his own alien language. She peers over his shoulder and notices that it was a series of Roman numerals. 15 minutes later, it became numbers, 10, it became English words. 

Lucy's head popped from a nearby shelf, "You two a-okay?"

Bruce raises a thumb up. Then rips of the paper. He turns to Natasha-- who had confiscated her phone back and played with it. "I have words!" He announces joyfully. 

She stands up from her chair. "Is it understandable?"

Bruce looks at it. "Yes." He hands it to her. 

Natasha was once again shocked. The whole page was in scribbles of! But in careful inspection, it made some sense. "This is the whole scroll?"

"Tapestry," he corrects her, "yes."

She reads it. And turns to the Doctor, "So basically, they were a race from a white wormhole who lived in a comet? Until the sulfur killed them?"

"No, the sulfur enveloped the comet when they were in contact."

"In contact with what?"

"The unknown race. Though /Pliny/..." He drawled, peering into the tapestry, "He lived longer than the next three generations. I'd gladly tell you, Natasha, but it's the smudge here." He points to a white part of the tapestry. 

Natasha notices Lucy approaching them with a tray with cups of steaming tea. Then suggests, "Then why don't we go ask him ourselves?"

He frowns in thought, "There's an Intergalactic Law for Time People, we are not to  manipulate the past as to not make a catastrophic change in their future."

They take a break with Lucy and her tea, it was very much like green tea. Bruce tells her that it actually IS green tea. 

They thank Lucy, the Intergalactic librarian hugged Natasha in the last minute before the Doctor and his companion entered the TARDIS. 

"So where to next?" She asked when Bruce made his way to the control panel. 

Bruce turned on his heel to answer her, but fell as the TARDIS shook. 

Natasha yelped as the floor seemed like an earthquake. 

Bruce was shouting over the noise, but Natasha wasn't in her mind to render it. 

When Bruce seem to take control of the TARDIS, Natasha was sprawled on the floor. He scurried over to her. 

And Natasha flinched slightly when she was face to face with the Doctor, him on his knees. 

She blinked and looked away, then back to him. "Uhm, Doctor Banner?"

"Natasha," his voice above a whisper, "are you all right?"

"Yeah," she breathes before she was helped up to her feet. She looked down to her feet and notices that the TARDIS' door was open. "Where are we?"

Bruce hits the screen of the control panel, "I--" then he becomes real quiet. 

"Doctor?" He doesn't reply so she goes to his side and see for herself. "Doctor Banner?"

He wheezes before breathing out, "Two decades after the universe was formed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love.  
> Peace.  
> Butterscotch.


	7. Enter, the Goutones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way he had been looking at Bruce had made her think that he'd try to murder them on a BBQ stick. Probably his own way to be cautious. Natasha should be about in a similar expression. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I think about it, I'm stirring off the original path of stating Natasha to be a cross of Martha Jones and Donna Noble. Instead, she's becoming like Rose Tyler. Hopefully you won't be mad?

They liked calling him P, all three of them. But since Lenny and Queeny are having children with Matty as Queeny's aid, he thinks they'll start being serious and start calling him Pliny. Which is good. 

They were starchildren, they look up to the stars to be guided. No parents, no grandparents. They just _were_. And Queeny is going to have a child!

"Oi P!" Matty called. "Queeny's in labour."

That wasn't how he wanted to be broken from his reverie. 

Pliny followed him, the both of them running around two monoliths to get to the mansion they all live in-- where Queeny was clutching Lenny's hand like it was sponge. 

"Gg--gaaahh!" Queeny screamed. 

Pliny dropped down to his knees and held her other hand. If he were asked who looked worst, it was definitely Lenny. He was purple. And wheezing. 

Matty sat between Queeny's legs and looked at both Lenny and Pliny, nodding before going to the matter at hand. "Q, we learned about this alot of times now. Don't forget what the stars taught us."

Queeny heaved and panted, " Well, you don't need what the stars taught. You're a--" exhale, "You're male!"

Matty, as he'd retort back per usual, ignored her, "I can see it's head, Q, keep pushing."

Queeny pushed both Lenny's and Pliny's heads off from her side and gripped their shoulders instead. Making both males wince. 

"All right, Q. Give me one last push and this baby's yours."

Queeny screamed and heaved, and fell on the bed, panting. 

Soon enough they heard a baby crying. Matty wrapped it in cloth and handed it to Lenny, it's father. 

Pliny wiped Queeny's hair of her forehead, "You did great."

She laughed inaudibly, "Good teamwork, should say."

He smiled, "Great teamwork."

Lenny, then, handed it to her. "What are you going to call it?"

"Ally."

 

Bruce exited the TARDIS first before letting Natasha out. 

"Where are we?" She asked, eyes calculating the perimeter around them. 

Stones, like Stonehenge. Some on top of each other, some just on the ground like a fallen tree. 

"I'll give you three guesses." He tells her jokingly, though face never mirroring it. 

They passed the Stonehenge and spotted a mansion, knocking it once, twice, and no one answering it. They decided to go around and saw a glass room looking like conservatory. And a shadow moving inside. 

Bruce jogged with Natasha just in tow, he knocked on the glass gently and waves when the shadow turned. 

"Hello," Bruce says as the shadow became a person and exited the conservatory. "Uhm, we're lost. Can I ask you for the toilet?" He earns a weary look from Natasha. 

"Inside." Says the man. 

Bruce nudges Natasha to follow him. He nods to the man and enter the conservatory. 

Natasha let's him go to the main part of the mansion, staying behind in the conservatory with this stranger. 'I'll be all right' she assures Bruce mentally as he disappeared behind the door, she assures him but she knew it was more for own discretion, 'I know how to fend for myself.' She faces the man to see him for herself. 

This stranger, she can deliberate, is male, judging from how tall he is he's maybe two heads taller than her; and how he was keeping his composure very much like the soldiers Natasha had came across back in her days. This alien is very much humanoid. Skin the color of pale pink. Though his hair was blazing red orange. Eyes calculating her, like fire. Natasha had seen pictures of the Sun and it gave humans the promise that it wouldn't be going out soon, and that was what Natasha was feeling when she saw this man's eyes, but also they also looked like they had seen better days. 

The way he had been looking at Bruce had made her think that he'd try to murder them on a BBQ stick. Probably his own way to be cautious. Natasha should be about in a similar expression. 

"What's your name?" He demanded. 

She remembered that Bruce had a storage room of music tracks. He says that he'd been collecting unique sounding music from all planets he goes to. And she knew that wasn't permission to enter said room; Natasha wasn't even surprised that he had Ke$ha. "Kesha." She replies coldly. "How about you?"

"Pliny."

 

Bruce wanted to say he only left for less than five minutes. And if so they did say five or more, it was because he got lost. It's true. This whole mansion is as huge as the Buckingham Palace. (Yes, he had gone there slipping under the noses of the Queen's guards.) When he came back to the conservatory--conjoined from the back of the mansion-- he opened the door to both Natasha and the alien laughing.  

So he was gone for about an hour. 

He kept behind the door, it only being a crack open. What in the universe--they're talking! Deep in conversation. 

Bruce doesn't even know what language they're talking in! He cautiously and silently joins them, standing a little bit behind Natasha and to her left. He sighed in relief when she noticed him, though he was slightly offended when she turned to him with a bright smile on her face. 

"Their language is somewhat similar Russian." She announced. She turned back to the alien, "Pliny, this is the Doctor."

Bruce momentarily paused. Pliny of the Goutones. The very Goutones they weren't suppose to mess with?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know. But I just seriously need to say this. 
> 
> I am a FEMINIST. I loved the Black Widow. I even have the same song title by Rita Ora featuring Iggy Azalea. It hypes me up. 
> 
> I don't understand why some fans don't like her or stuff. But I kinda try to empathize her. She doesn't get the love she deserves. 
> 
> So if you're waiting for Clint or Tony to make their full appearance. Clint would be in the eleventh chapter or so. 
> 
>  
> 
> Love.  
> Peace.  
> Kool-aid.


	8. The TARDIS escapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He'll let Natasha go. Go back to where ever her home is. If she ever finds it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank you all for reading this.   
> And the next chapter would be a bit of espionage and also change of scene. It'll be lengthier-ish.

Pliny couldn't be bothered with how 'the Doctor' seems to be scowling, directed at him nonetheless. All he knows is that he fancies this woman, and she him. 

There is something about her. Something so _pleasant_ on how otherwordly her presence is. And if Pliny was asked, she had him wrapped around her finger. Look how silly this is, he only met her today and he fancies her. It must be because of Queeny. Lenny, Matty, and he were to woo Queeny, to mate with her. But Matty and Pliny saw how Lenny was obviously head over heels for her. Since they've been friends for forever, the two gave way. 

Kesha. 

This lovely redheaded woman who came to their small planet a little late. Two generations late. 

"Excuse me, Pliny," The Doctor states, a bit cross. "If I may, I would like to talk to my companion."

He absent-mindedly nods. 

 

Natasha nearly collides to Bruce's back if not for him swirling on his toes to face her. 

"Natasha, we can't stay here."

"Why not?" 

"We're absolutely not suppose to be here!" He whispers furiously. "It would affect the course of the universe!"

"If we're not suppose to be here, then why did the TARDIS bring us here? In this place, _in this specific time_?" She questioned him, which made him think. 

Exactly, why here? 

Suddenly, like a tidal wave flushed against him, he inhaled sharply. Events. Things that happened, things that will, would be, and should not. And right now,

"A predestination paradox." He inhales, a pleased smile creeping up his mouth. 

Natasha had every mean to ask why the sudden change of mood. But she doesn't, which Bruce is very thankful of. 

"Good." She says, understanding that the Doctor got what she meant. 

Or then again, she likes Pliny. 

"You don't have my blessing." He tells her, gluing her to the floor from going back to him. 

Her brow furrows, "What?"

"You like Pliny, I don't approve of it. Don't you have a 'only humans' dating policy?"

She shakes her head at him. "I'm a KGB agent, nothing can chain me down." She chides. 

Bruce frowns, "Natasha, Pliny is another type of species. You're homo sapien sapien. He's," he drawls, shifting his eyes to where Pliny was waiting for them to return "he's Goutonian. Plus, he's how many decades older than you." He tells her. 

"How about _you_ , Doctor? How much have you lived?" 

"Eight--" he stops since Natasha was already making her way back to Pliny, completely ignoring Bruce who intends to answer her honestly. 

"Kesha," Pliny calls as she approaches him. 

Bruce gapes. What did Pliny just say?He looks at Natasha for somesort of explanation. She could only flash him an apologetic look. When did Natasha even enter his music room? That's the only door with a padlock on it. How did Natasha open it. "I'm a KGB agent, nothing can chain me down." Her voice echoed in his head, aloofly watching her and Pliny leave the conservatory to the inside of the mansion, arm-in-arm. 

No, everything Natasha-related things aside, he needs to figure out what the unknown race is. Something that stops him from falling off his seat. 

 

Natasha smiles and nods as Pliny explained to her the Goutonian skeletal anatomy. And then he told her what particles a Goutonian is made of, somehow Natasha's mind wandered off to the Spear of Akoustikous. It's spearhead was made from this very person's skull. And somehow it makes her freak out that his skull would be made into a weapon only Natasha can wield. 

"Kesha?"

She snaps out of her bowl of thoughts, "Yeah?"

"Are you all right?"

She smiles, "Of course." 

Pliny smiles back and continues, pointing to the stars. 

Natasha doesn't understand why she instantly felt an attachment with Pliny. (There's an answer, but she chooses to ignore it. It's creeping up. It's hard to bear.) To make a certain Doctor jealous. And it's inconcievably failing, miserably. As she thinks of it, stealing a glance up to Pliny, the guilt's starting to seep in. Emotions are starting to develop, bubbling in her chest. It feels /really/ good, but the guilt is pulling down. 

Being a Russian spy, starting from a very young age, she basically became a psychopath. 

 

Bruce found the other Goutonians, they were having a very noisy party, all seven of them. So it was easy for him to slip off before one of them niticed him. He continued up to the stairs and ended up to the top floor hallway, a very sterile white hallway which reminded him of memories he had buried for ages. And Natasha's presence had helped him ignore it, gratefully. He had been gratefully of Natasha's companionship. She could have asked him to take her back to her world, but she had bore with his person. He understood how her solitude had affected her upbringing, how she had picked herself up. What she doesn't know is that she had picked Bruce up, too. Of what a mess he was, and still, is. 

He stopped at a door that was a map of the early stars. Entering it, he couldn't help but marvel at the holographic map of the Goutonian's galaxy. Glowing blue in the midst of the darkly lit room. Such beauty.  

And then ths sound of glass breaking woke him up, he glanced up and saw a white glowing stone. He rushed to it and picked it up and smelled it to be emitting sulfur.

Brows furrowed, he went to the rest of the shards of glass and saw other pebbles of white, them emitting sulfur too. These were active meteors. 

 

Natasha peered over Pliny's shoulder and peeked down at the white stone, "Why is it smoking?"

"It is sulfur, my dear Kesha." He states, looking into his microscope. Or what seems to function as a microscope. "The new race from a planet we'll be coming in contact in days have these airships, advanced technology for them," he says but was cut off by Natasha. 

"Why do you call it advanced when your race haven't had the invention of flight?" She questioned. 

"It is written in the stars. They tell us how to built such airships but they also tell us that it is not for us."

The door opens and Bruce comes in, his pocket was glowing. And Natasha did not say anything. 

"Why, if I may ask, are your people partying?"

Pliny sats up straight in his stool, "Oh, because the older generation is soon to pass."

This shocked Natasha. "Aren't you suppose to be with them, at least?"

The Goutonian keeps silent, his head bowed and eyes shut. As if he was rememebering a memory and paying it respects. "No need, they know that I'll be there when they disappear."

Their physical form will be converted to light particles. She remembers. Was it painful?

Suddenly, there was a cry, a gurgling, pig-like cry as the main door was kicked open by things that had bloated lionheads and human bodies. 

Pliny stood up to greet them, while Bruce pulled Natasha down with him. Quietly escaping to the outside. 

"We are the Goutones," Pliny greeted. He had a gut feeling that these things were bad news. But as long as redheaded-lady Kesha is fine-- as he found out from his experience this past hours with her that romance is not dead-- he would be fine. 

He kept his head up as one of the newcomers produced a gun and hit its butt on Pliny's head. 

 

Natasha pulled from Bruce's grip as he take her back to the TARDIS. 

"No, please!" She pleaded, "I-I want to help--"

He tightened his hold on her waist, "Natasha, I'm so sorry." He opened the TARDIS and stepped inside, closing it after them. 

He rushed to the control panel and starting twisting dials and switches, pressing down on levers. The TARDIS gave a shake before it stopped. He turned his head to Natasha. 

"Natasha, I'm sorry. I am." He says pitifully, watching her crying on the floor. "We can't intervene with that. It's a fixed period in time." He explained. 

"Then take me back."

"What?"

"Take me back to Earth!" She cried. 

He opened his mouth to argue back, but decided against it. He crouched in front her and took her into an embrace, mumbling apologies in her ear. 

Now he understands humanity, in such a short time she fell in love with Pliny. How love changes people, make them do stupid things. Because right now, Bruce is going to do something stupid. He'll let Natasha go. Go back to where ever her home is. If she ever finds it. 

Kissing her head, he stood up and opened the door for her. 

/We're somewhere in the Central Siberian Plateau, near the Angara river. Russia./ He thought sadly. Just an hour after he whisked Natasha off from being massacred.

She sobbed as she stood up. Silently, she exited the TARDIS and walked ankle deep into the snow. Once, she turned her head to him, locking eyes, before she went her way. Never looking back. 


	9. The TARDIS, stake out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where's your necktie?"
> 
> Bruce pats down his shirt to his chest, "What necktie?"
> 
> "The black one."
> 
> "It's somewhere." He says instantly, careful not to expose his TARDIS.
> 
> "The other one was better."
> 
> Bruce frowned. He was about to ask what 'other one' when the male nurse beat him to a question to the alien they just defeated. "What about it's husband or something?" 

The TARDIS is quite silent as Bruce entered it. Even the small sounds of the machine did not help comfort him. 

Companionship. 

It helps him clear his mind. 

Human companionship. 

Something about humanity has its charm, how sentimentality makes them such. And how such emotion makes them vulnerable and fragile. Also it makes them strong. Bruce, as the Doctor, had gone to many planets. See what power had facilitated them to be strong. All of them, either physical fuels or telekinisis. But none like the humans. It makes them want. Makes them /survive./

He smiled. 

/I know what to do./

 

Nick Fury is the SHIELD director. And Natasha Romanov's new boss. A new man she would answer to. 

She was given choices, her persona is being considered for once in her life. 

But they also attempt to understand why she gave them the cold stares. Because of emotions surpressed. Or lack, thereof. If they knew her past --the part that changed her--they would know that she had been faltering. Twice she had been robbed off her love. The second love was because it was her fault. Her first she knew she would have an escape pod. 

Guilt. 

Guilt had been her foundation of life. That very short experience, no matter how much adventures, still short. She was scared for once of her life. She was scared of her emotions. Doesn't know what to do with it. 

"You are dismissed." Nick Fury told her. 

She nodded, taking the folder and leaving his office. 

Assigned mission with Agent Hawkeye. Two tickets to Louissianna. In next Friday. 

Because Hawkeye is busy in a small assignment, staking out in a small cafe up in Washington. They say that they had noticed occult activities that terrorists may had been using. Superstition if you will. 

Natasha was to pick him up from there. Talk about jetlag. But it will still be seven days from the date of their new mission. She'll use this to her advantage and sightsee in Washington. She isn't exactly American anyway. 

 

Bruce entered the hospital from the back, using his screwdriver as a crowbar. There had been sonic screwdrivers in the market in the timeline he had afternoon tea in, and he had reserved one through his friend. The very person who invented the sonic screw driver. 

The door unlocked and he slipped in. 

He had been inside this hospital once, back in 2094. Now is 2014. Ninety years gap. He saw a doctor exit a 'authorized personnel only' door. 

He's not called the Doctor for nothing. 

He entered it and stole a lab coat, unclipped the brass nameplate and gebtly laid it on the bench. He produced one from his jacket and put it on. 

'Dr. Banner' it read. 

He exited and jogged to head to the bustling part of the hospital. 

He was nearing the elevator when he was stopped. 

"Where do you think you're going?"

He whipped his head and saw a man in a nurse outfit coming his way. 

"Who do you think you are?" He questioned good naturedly. 

Bruce cupped his hand over his chest to see if his name plate is still there. He pointed to it, "I'm the Doctor." 

The man grinned, "And I'm the nurse. Come on." He gestured his head to the hallway. "They're this way."

Bruce was hesitant on following him. It read 'Nurse Barton' on his shirt. Male nurses are good, right?

"Amanda Wesley, 64. Heart attack they say. But I just saw them wheel in the corpse and noticed an insignia on her wrist."

Bruce looked back to where they just turned a corner. /Playing along would be great right now./ He thought to himself. 

"And I know that it isn't a tattoo. I know tattoos." Nurse Barton tells him. "It was like a jellyfish. Ah, here we are!" They passed a glass window peeking into the hospital morgue where a woman was scribbling into a data chart. 

She looked up from it when they entered. 

"We can take it from here, Kelly." 

The woman eyes them before handing the clipboard to the male nurse. "Good, I'm going to take a very long lunch break." Then left. 

Barton went over to the body on the table and pulled the left hand out to show the promised insignia to the Doctor. "See?"

Bruce's facade became serious, he stood beside Barton, "No, that's not a jellyfish." He states, taking a magnifying glass from the table behind him. 

Barton folds his arms in front his chest, "Okay, it looks more like some kind of Pokemon, what is it?"

"It's an egg. And it's some other tentacled creature. It imprints its sucker on a being, and said being dies from shock. If not the shock, from the parasitic egg that feeds off from its host's white blood cells."

"So it's basically a tape worm leukimia?"

"Yeah, it creates a bump on the location of the imprint." He tells the nurse, feeling Mrs Wesley's wrist. 

"How do we stop it?"

Bruce turns to him, "Kill the mother with broccoli."

 

Washington DC makes one feel patriotism. And Natasha smiled at it. The White House. Lincoln's statue. The museums. 

And now Agent Hawkeye's stake out cafe. She decided to take her lunch there. 

"Good afternoon, what can I get for you?" Natasha's waiter isn't exactly Hawkeye. Neither was she expecting it to be. Waiters have day-offs too. 

She ordered and watched the cars and people passing by the glass window as her waiter went. 

It was a good fifteen minutes before her waiter came back out, scrambling on his feet to get to her, "Miss! Miss, please help!"

She looked around the cafe and noticed that the customers from fifteen minutes ago were gone. It's seems like a ghost town in here. She stood up to be ushered to the kitchen. 

"Sandy was just putting the hotdogs in sticks when this hotdog was really hard like hell and now she stabbed her own hand!"

"Can't you call an ambulance or something?" She questioned him. 

"N-no miss! Our boss said not to get authorities involved. Or inside the kitchen at least." He says, passing a fryer. "We think that he's in the mafia or something, so we really don't know what to do. Please help her!" 

They stopped where a girl was nursing her thumb in a white towel. Though no matter how ridiculously big it looked on her hand it did not help with the blood seeping through and getting it on her brown apron. 

Natasha commanded her to take it off, as she herself took her jacket off. 

Natasha knew that the stick inside the girl's hand isn't something major. Not like the other half of the stick was protruding on the back. She knew that it did not puncture any major arteries. 

"Sandy," she says softly, looking the poor girl in the eye "I'll be pulling this off." She stood up to the sink and washed her hands with soap. "In three, two, one--"

 

They found the alien who used Amanda  Wesley as a nest in an abandoned warehouse just south from the neighborhood she lived in. 

Barton jumped before he stepped on the sausages scattered on the floor. He tutted at the sight, "Aww, naww. They've completely wasted good food."

Bruce shook his head at him, and stepped on one to show that it wasn't what he think it is. 

Barton shrugged, "So they're hard as ostrich eggs." 

"It's Doo-sey-plies eggs." He corrected the nurse. 

"'Do say please?'" Barton quoted. 

"/Doh-see-plies./" The Doctor pronounced for him. 

"I /don't see plies/," Barton tells him cheekily, "I only see sausages."

Bruce gave up on him, it's a lost cause. 

"They should call these Wittle Franks," he says affectionately looking down and intentionally playing hopscoth on the eggs, "and their mom as Mrs. Franks."

Bruce rolled his eyes. First time meeting the man, he already is annoyed with him. 

They had prepared the starch in the abandoned pool in the back of the warehouse. Bruce wasn't even going to question why there was a swimming pool there. All they needed to do was lure the Doo-sey-plies Nurse Barton had named Mrs. Franks. 

 

The girl, Sandy, and her co-worker had left and let Natasha do the closing. She decided that an investigation will be done. 

She found the hotdog Sandy must have had the accident with. And it was as hard as a stone. Poor girl. Though, what is this?

 

"What would Mrs. Franks look like?" Barton asked from the other side of the room. 

"Black. Its suckers would be so fast, they appear to be nearly invisible."

"Don't worry, I'm trained at that section." Barton mutters under his breath. 

Bruce didn't need to ask him to repeat it, but did it for good measure. 

"Nothing!" The male nurse replies. 

Bruce turned his head back to the path before him. "And it may scare you, but its eyes are human faces."

"Oh my god, I've played all versions of Silent Hill, but this is by far the ugliest monster I've seen!" Barton exclaims so loud it woke the Doo-sey-plies. Or it heard the 'ugly' part. "Hey ugly!" It's most definitely the 'ugly' part. 

The alien groaned as she raised a tentacle to squish Clint into a pulp. But Clint dodged in the right moment. 

Bruce stumbled on his feet as he tried to ran at it. He takes out his screw driver and stabs the tentacle that lays limply in front of him, recovering from the initial attack on Barton. The Doo-sey-plies wails as it retracted its tentacle in pain. Bruce rolls over to stand back on his feet and waves his hands above his head, "I stabbed you! So it is only instinct that you chase after /ME/!" 

"No shit, Sherlock!" Barton shouts as he ran from the angry alien mother. 

The Doctor followed him to the back of the warehouse. 

"How about an exit?" Barton shouts as they ran side by side to get to the pool. 

"What exit?" Bruce calls. 

"For the Do-say-please!"

Bruce grins at him. 

Barton frowns, "What?"

"You said 'do-say-please'." He snorts. 

The nurse rolls his eyes, "Now's not the time to crack witty shit, Doc!"

"It's 'Doo-sey-plies'!" He tells Barton before a huge ink black tentacle seperated them. "Distract it!"

Barton ran to the right, "Her!" He corrected the Doctor. 

"All right! /Her!/" Bruce climbed up the iron ladder to a metal platform. He jogged to the switch painted striped yellow and black. He followed its cords with his eyes up the wall and sees that it's directly for the huge opening to the swimming pool outside. With a grunt, he pulled it down and watched in awe as the huge iron door went upwards and Nurse Barton slipped through it when it was tall enough for his full height. 

The Doo-sey-plies screeched when Barton disappeared but when the male nurse hollered from the swimming pool, it heavily hauled itself to him and skid to a halt when Barton ran sideways to safety. The alien mother cried as it fell into the sea of broccoli, thrashing in it as it drowned.

Barton stood by the pool, watching it in triumph. 

The Doctor walked to stand beside him. 

Barton huffed as he turned to the Doctor, "Well that was romantic."

Bruce deadpans him. "In which manner?"

"In a Titanic sort of way ."

Bruce deadpans him.

Barton nods at it. "Where's your necktie?"

Bruce pats down his shirt to his chest, "What necktie?"

"The black one."

"It's somewhere." He says instantly, careful not to expose his TARDIS.

"The other one was better."

Bruce frowned. He was about to ask what 'other one' when the male nurse beat him to a question to the alien they just defeated. "What about it's husband or something?" 

"Mr. Franks?"

"No, Doc, just Frank."

"The females eat the males to keep the babies alive."

Nurse Barton shivered. 

 

Natasha flinched away when three or four hotdogs shriveled into black ash.

She exitted the kitchen and went back to the front to get her bag and coat but was stopped when a stout man greeted her, clearly blocking her way.

"Who the hell are you?!" He screamed, his voice high-pitched and contained.

He wore a well-tailored suit covering much of his tanned lemon-like skin. He looked like Humpty Dumpty but she'll keep that one to herself.

"Where are the boy and the girl?"

"I've sent them home." She says cooly. "I see them unfit to work, so I let them close the shop."

He snarled at her, "You are not their boss!" Then raised a weapon that looked like a Nerf gun.

But the bell above the door jingled as it was slammed open, hitting the man out cold.

And a man in a black necktie and a dark gray coat appeared behind him. The newcomer then looks at Natasha with a bright smile, "Hey you!"

She was taken aback in surprise, "Doctor Banner?"

"It's been awhile, how are you?" He asks gleefully, stepping over the stout man on the floor.

She looks over at him, "Well, you've changed."

He smiles, "Yeah, time had been good to me." A thing in his palm bleeped. "I need to go. I'll see you next time, Natasha."

She nods with a small smile in her lips, "That's a promise I'll hold on to, Doctor."

He winks at her and leaves.

Natasha doesn't move from her spot. The Doctor had changed, he seemed happier. Older, but happier.

 

The Doctor (with no tie) entered his TARDIS and went to the never-ending hallway. He stopped to one door in particular and went inside.

Endless racks of clothing was its main contents.

Bruce went to the drawer and picked a coal black satin necktie, the very necktie he recieved when he met Napoleon Bonaparte. 

He tied it around his neck with ease and went back to the control room.

So, where should he be touring now?

**Author's Note:**

> This is experimental, just like electronic dance music.


End file.
